Rumor Has It
by Fox Murphy
Summary: When Kingsley and friends hang out in the library, school work is often the last thing on their minds. Gossip is gossip, especially at Hogwarts. Special appearances by Frank and Alice Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon, and Edgar Bones. Marauder's Era, year 5.


A/N - While facing a Very Long Car Trip, I decided I'd knock out a couple of one shots that I'd been meaning to do. Except, this one sort of exploded on me and is therefore still a one shot but much longer than I had intended. Which is still perfectly alright. Marauders-Era, but with a different cast than usual. Enjoy!

* * *

The library had gradually emptied out, save for a cluster of fifth years that had taken over a table half hidden by a set of tall shelves. Bags rested half open on the floor beside discarded sweaters and books long abandoned. Quills and parchments and bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans lay scattered across the table, homework long forgotten. Most of the occupants lounged comfortably in shirt sleeves and loosened ties, occasionally hushing their laughter and ensuring that Madame Pince had not discovered them.

The lone Gryffindor at the table was Frank Longbottom, though he had been the only Gryffindor among the little group since first year. Of course, he would have come anyway just because Alice Fawcett had invited him and tonight had even saved him a seat. The Hufflepuffs were running bets as to how many more times the pair of them would break up and get back together over the course of the year. The count had presently reached four, and there was still almost a month until Christmas holidays. Edmund Bones had made an appearance as well, a yellow and black tie wrapped around his head, and presently he was launching various Bertie Bott's beans up into the air and attempting to catch them in his mouth. Marlene McKinnon found this unceasingly amusing, although her wand was out beneath the table and she had taken to casually redirecting Edmund's spells. Kingsley Shacklebolt watched the whole thing with a broad grin, and finally raised his own wand and summoned one of the candies mid-air.

"Hey!" Edmund shouted, then instantly froze and glanced over his shoulder.

"She didn't hear you," Kingsley said. "She's been working at something all evening."

"What you suppose she's doing?" Frank asked, leaning to look around Edmund in the general direction of the librarian's desk.

"Composing love letters to Filch, I'm sure," Marlene said cheerily. "Haven't you heard?"

"You know, I've heard," Edmund said, "But I'm not entirely sure I want to think about it. Fairly scarring. I feel tempted to blind my mind's eye."

"I'd be happy to help," Alice raised her wand and grinned. Edmund shook his head, the tie around his head flapping madly.

"My mind's eye, not my real eyes."

"If one blinds their minds eye," Kingsley mused, "do you think that would effect their Divination marks?"

"Eddie can't possibly get any lower marks in Divination," Marlene said. "I don't think it'd make much difference."

Edmund pointed his wand at the table and sent a barrage of candy flying at Marlene, who raised an eyebrow and lifted a book to defend herself. The candy bounced harmlessly off the cover of Fifth Year Charms.

"Stop wasting good candy Ed," Alice said. "We haven't got another Hogsmeade trip for awhile."

"Potter and his friends have always got plenty of candy," Edmund grumbled and turned his attention to Frank. "You Gryffindors know something the rest of us don't?"

"If they do, I haven't been told," Frank shrugged, "I'm not in their dormitory anyway. They're down the hall."

"Aren't the Hufflepuffs the ones down by the kitchens?" Marlene asked.

"We are. But I saw one of those boys sneaking out of the kicthens last Tuesday," Alice said conspiratorially.

"Which boys?" Frank frowned.

"Those Marauder boys. That's what they call themselves isn't it?" Alice asked quickly, face coloring.

"Oh. Oh yes, it is. They've got a sign hanging on their door in the tower," Frank agreed, still looking at Alice suspiciously. "Which one did you see?"

"Pettigrew, the one that's a little ah...round," Alice smiled softly, as though she regretted having to point out Peter Pettigrew's most recognizable feature.

"No surprise he was in the kitchen then," Frank said, tapping his wand on the table now and sending sparks dancing over his parchment, all trace of suspicion vanished.

"Did you hear, Sirius Black is dating Lyra Hawdry," Marlene offered.

"The Slytherin girl?" Edmund asked, plainly surprised. "I wouldn't think the Slytherins would have anything to do with him."

"His brother's in Slytherin isn't he?" Alice pointed out.

"Doesn't make much difference. Didn't you hear? Potter and friends got into the Slytherin dormitory again last Thursday," Edmund grinned despite himself, "Turned everything red and gold and had the curtains singing about Snivellus Snape."

Alice gasped, but Frank was grinning smugly as though he had been well aware of the event. Marlene was laughing so hard she was crying and Kingsley had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Did they get into trouble?" Alice asked.

"Oh no. Not this time. No one saw them, no one can prove they did it," Edmund shrugged. "But who else would it be?"

The other occupants of the table nodded and murmured agreements at this. James Potter and his gang of Marauders, most especially his best mate Sirius Black, were well known for going after the Slytherins in various pranking endeavors. That had been a part of life at Hogwarts since first year.

"And Sirius isn't dating Lyra," Kingsley said once he had composed himself. "He's dating Katy Quinn."

"Oh I know her," Marlene retrieved her charms book that had fallen off the table. "Blond girl. Plays Chaser for Ravenclaw."

"Speaking of which, how's Ravenclaw doing this year?" Frank asked.

"I think we're only behind Slytherin," Kingsley shrugged. "If we hadn't lost to Hufflepuff we'd be ahead."

Both Marlene and Kingsley cast rather pointed glares at Edmund, the only Quidditch player among them and the Beater for the Hufflepuff team. He happened to be the one who had sent a Bludger smashing into Malcolm McGonagall, Ravenclaw's star chaser. McGonagall had been knocked from his broom and spent two nights in the hospital wing. Hufflepuff won but remained dead last in the running for the cup. Edmund had complained for a week that Professor McGonagall was secretly taking revenge for her nephews injuries by marking him down in Transfiguration.

"Maybe someone out to explain to dear Malcolm that catching a bludger with his face is not in the best interest of self-preservation," Edmund said dryly. "Didn't you say you fancied him, Marlene?"

"I never said that!" Marlene's face turned a remarkable shade of red, and Frank and Kingsley began snickering. "I didn't!"

"You're not denying it," Kingsley pointed out.

"Watch yourself Shacklebolt," Marlene growled. "I'd hate to have to shove your wand up your-"

Kingsley held up his hands in mock surrender, still plainly fighting to keep from laughing.

"Be nice," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Both of you."

"Yes ma'am," Marlene said. She then promptly stuck her tongue out in the general direction of her friend. Alice ignored her and turned her attention to Kingsley.

"So are you interested in anyone?"

"Nobody here," Kingsley shook his head, "There's a Muggle girl back home that seems to have taken a liking to me."

"Really?" Edmund looked more interested now. "Where'd you meet her?"

"On holiday this summer. I promised to visit her over Christmas," Kingsley grinned, "She seems to think I would look good with an earring."

"An earring?" Alice sounded slightly incredulous. "Why?"

"Dunno," Kingsley shrugged. "Guess it's big with the Muggles."

"That why you grew your hair out? The Muggle girl told you it would look nice?" Marlene asked. "Or are you just suddenly interested in Muggle fashions?"

"Or maybe I just like it this way," Kingsley said. He had arrived at school in September with his hair in some new style that he called an afro and said was very popular with Muggles right now. "What about you Ed?"

"Hmm? Oh I think it looks fine, not really my style though," Edmund looked up from his History of Magic essay, quill in hand.

"Not my hair," Kingsley grumbled. "I was asking about your love life, or lack thereof."

"Lack thereof," Edmund snorted, "I will have you know that my love life is quite healthy, and surpassed only by Sirius Black's."

"So you're between girls again?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow. Edmund looked for a moment like he might threw his essay in the direction of his Gryffindor friend, then changed his mind.

"Sort of. I'm going with Hazel Hornsby on the next Hogsmeade weekend," Edmund said.

"Didn't she just break up with Martin Fairview?" Alice asked.

"Maybe," Edmund shrugged, dropping both quill and essay back onto the table. Clearly he considered them a lost cause. "Why?"

"Shouldn't you give her some time?" Alice frowned and glanced to Frank, then Marlene, hoping for some support.

"Nah," Edmund grinned airily. "She was done crying by the time I talked to her."

He was forced to duck away from the jinx that Alice casually tossed at him, his laughter muffled by the table. "I was kidding!"

"I'd change the topic to the two of you," Marlene turned toward Alice and Frank as Edmund reseated himself. "But that seems rather self-explanatory."

"Oh yes, we're quite happy," Alice said cheerily.

"Quite so," Frank agreed. Both of them adopted soft expressions and glanced sideways at one another while Edmund started making gagging noises.

"Someone change the subject before they start snogging," Edmund said.

"I got my career discussion appointment with Flitwick scheduled," Kingsley tugged a pamphlet out from under a pile of history of magic books. "I was thinking something in law, maybe an Auror..."

"Everyone wants to be an Auror," Marlene sighed.

"It's not like there's a shortage of dark wizards at present," Frank pointed out. "Plenty to go around."

"Of course, I'll need to get better marks in Potions," Kingsley acted as though he had failed to hear either of them. Instead retrieved another crumpled piece of parchment that appeared to be covered in N.E.W.T. requirements for Aurors. Edmund waved him off with a groan.

"No more talking about school," the dark haired boy objected. "We've spent _hours_ on this essay about fifteenth century witch hunts. No more."

"Alright, your majesty," Frank flipped his History of Magic book closed. "What would you like to talk about then?"

Edmund paused for a moment, eyes on the ceiling and mouth pulled in a tight line as he thought. The tie around his head had started to droop slightly, and looked to be trying to convert itself into an eyepatch.

"Did you hear that Snape and Avery got caught trying to get inside the Shrieking Shack last Hogsmeade visit? Slughorn was furious."

"What were they doing there?" Alice asked. "The place is haunted. Gives me the creeps."

"Don't worry love," Frank grinned and out his arm on the back of Alice's chair. "I'll protect you."

"Hmm...an abandoned house, two teenage boys with little to no social life..." Marlene trailed off and shrugged, but her implication was clear. The boys all laughed, Alice merely turned red.

"That's an awful thing to say!"

"Could be true," Marlene said, grinning visciously.

"Marlene!"

"Either way," Edmund interrupted before Marlene said something worse, "Either way, Avery told Randolph, the Slytherin prefect, that Snape said he thinks Lupin's using the place to sneak out of the school," Edmund lowered his voice and pushed his tie back into place.

"Remus?" Frank blinked. "Don't be ridiculous."

"He always looks sick too be doing sneaking of any sort," Alice added. "And I've never seen him near the place on a Hogsmeade visit."

"You'd be surprised. He must be in fairly good shape or James wouldn't be begging him to play Quidditch next year," Frank said.

"Really? And how's that working out?" Edmund asked, pretending to be less curious than he actually was.

"I think the refusals are upwards of fifty, but James seems determined," Frank laughed.

"Now, if he had said it was Potter and Black sneaking out, that I might be able to see," Marlene mused. "I think that may be the only thing those two haven't done."

"Lupin does hang out with those two though, always right behind them when the trouble starts," Edmund pointed out.

"Remus is just as talented as James and Sirius," Frank shrugged, "He probably comes up with half the pranks. He's behind them because they just run faster."

"Doesn't mean any of them are using the Shrieking Shack to escape the grounds," Kingsley snorted. "That's a bit of a stretch."

Edmund sighed and after a quick check of the area to ensure Madame Pince was still occupied, he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the table.

"I suppose."

"Did you hear that Regulus Black threatened to quit the Quidditch team?" Marlene asked.

"Really now?" Kingsley leaned back, hands behind his head. "He's their star seeker."

"Mhmm. I heard Mulciber had been planning some sort of payback on Sirius, and Regulus found out about it," Marlene explained.

"I can't see why he'd interfere for Sirius," Frank frowned, "They never speak to each other."

"Apparently it was some really dark magic though. Something bad," Marlene said. "And Regulus told him that if he did it, he'd tell Slughorn and quit the team."

"The surest way to knock some sense into a wizard - threaten to ruin his Quidditch team," Edmund laughed.

"I'm surprised Mulciber didn't decided to hex Regulus instead," Kingsley said.

"Nah, Regulus has got that little gang of his, not to mention his cousins. Mulciber's twisted but he's not stupid," Edmund pointed out.

"Not to mention, if Sirius found out about it he'd do something awful right back," Frank frowned. "He's got a bad temper, and he's funny about that sort of thing."

"I've got one," Kingsley said. "Did you hear Simon Goldstein tried to ask out Lily Evans?"

"What do you mean tried?" Alice asked.

"Someone hexed him in the back," Kingsley said slowly. "Before he could even say anything."

"What sort of hex was it?" Edmund asked, looking slightly more interested.

"Dunno. But he sprouted tentacles," Kingsley said.

"How did I miss this?" Edmund demanded. For a moment his fist hovered over the table like he was about to smash something. He cast a glance back toward Madame Pince's desk and abruptly changed his mind.

"It was Friday, you would have been at Quidditch practice," Kingsley explained.

"I'd say it was probably Potter that did the hexing," Marlene shrugged. "He's fancied her for years."

But Frank's eyes lit up and the smug looked returned as he shook his head eagerly.

"No, I was there. It wasn't James. It was Snivellus."

"Does everyone call him that?" Alice sighed and glared at Frank.

"Well, not everyone. All of the Gryffindors do. Except a few of the girls, girls tend to feel sorry for him I think," Frank pretended to look serious for a moment, and received a playful smack on the chest for his trouble.

"Why would Snape hex Simon?" Marlene asked.

"Same reason Potter would," Edmund said with a smirk. He and Kingsley pointed to each other across the table, both grinning triumphantly and clearly thinking the same thing.

The other three occupants of the table merely looked shocked.

"I know they're friends, which is odd enough," Frank sputtered. "But that's mental!"

"I bet I'm right though," Edmund said. "Two sickles says I'm right."

"Do I look like Pettigrew?" Frank asked. "Besides, how exactly do you plan on finding out?"

"I could always just ask him," Edmund grinned cheerily.

"I'm sure that conversation would go brilliantly," Marlene said. "I can just see it now. 'Oi, Snivellus, is it true you wish you were snogging your friend Lily?'"

"And then he'd turn and say, 'Oh, however did you guess? Of course I do. But it's very very secret,'" Kingsley said airily, his deep voice oddly warped as he pinched his nose and tried to speak in a high pitched tone that was evidently supposed to mimic the speaking habits of Severus Snape.

"More likely he'd turn and hex you into oblivion," Frank snorted.

"So there would have to be some excellent defensive spell work on my part, but I think I could manage," Edmund said. Still grinning, he grabbed the last handful of Bertie Bott's and shoved them into his mouth. Marlene rolled her eyes and began putting her books and parchments back into her school bag. The end of an evening's supply of candy usually signaled the end of the evening's conversation. Alice, however, suddenly spoke up.

"Speaking of snogging Lily Evans, you'll never guess what I heard."

"She back with that Prewett boy?" Kingsley did indeed venture a guess, quite interrupting Alice's story.

"Which one, Gideon or Fabian?" Frank asked.

"You know, I never could tell them apart," Kingsley admitted. "I was never sure which one she was going out with."

"I fink it wuz Gideon," Edmund managed around a mouthful. By the look on his face, he had apparently mixed quite a few unpleasant flavors.

"It was Gideon, and it doesn't matter anyway, because that's not who she was snogging in the library Monday evening," Alice said, fixing both Edmund and Kingsley with steady glares for distracting everyone.

"You going to tell us who it was then?" Frank asked.

"Of course. It was Remus Lupin," Alice said matter of factly. Edmund promptly spit out the remaining candy in his mouth and very nearly managed to fall out of his seat as well.

"Where in Merlin's name did you hear that?" Marlene asked, waving her wand over the parchment that had taken the brunt of Edmund's food related assault, the mess vanishing quickly.

"My cousin Toby, he's a first year, and he was in the library looking for a Charms book," Alice said, clearly quite pleased to be privy to such interesting information. "And he said that Lily and Remus had been arguing about something, and it got quite loud."

"Lily does have a very, ah, loud temper," Kingsley agreed.

"Yes. Anyway, so Toby, he realized his book was on the aisle they were arguing on, and so he waited until they got quiet to go back."

"A very wise first year. He must be a Ravenclaw," Marlene said.  

"Hufflepuff, actually," Edmund sniffed. "But thank you for trying."

"Anyway," Alice continued, "Just as Toby came round the corner, Lily grabbed Remus and kissed him and he sort of froze, but then he sort of unfroze...remember I'm getting this information from my eleven year old cousin who feels quit scarred," she explained in answer to several confused looks.

"So you're saying Lily kissed him, but it didn't take long for the thing to become mutual," Kingsley guessed.

"Exactly. And then Lily left and Remus left not too long after and Toby came to find me," Alice concluded her story, still looking highly proud of herself.

"Blimey," Edmund murmured. "So Lupin and Evans, huh?"

"I'm sure James will be thrilled," Frank muttered. "That'll make for pleasant times in the common room. Think I should go ahead and make space for Remus in our dorm or wait until they kick him out?"

"Nobody knows about them though," Alice said. "I made Toby promise not to tell, and I've only told you, and I don't want Remus to get into trouble so you can't tell anyone either."

"You give us this valuable information and then swear us to secrecy? That's sadistic," Edmund said sharply. He quickly resorted to the pout that had won the hearts of numerous young witches, and when that failed to work he merely sighed. "You can't possibly believe Lily hasn't told anyone."

"If she has, they definitely aren't talking," Marlene pointed out. "And don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"Cross my wand and hope to die," Kingsley promised, drawing an 'x' across his heart with his wand.

"I definitely won't say anything," Frank said, "I don't want open warfare in my dormitory."

The four of them looked to Edmund now, his feet propped on the table once more.

"Fine, fine. I swear on my mum that I won't tell," Edmund sighed. Alice looked visibly relieved.

"How long do you suppose she's fancied him?" Frank asked.

"Awhile, I think," Alice said. "Since she broke up with Gideon."

"He is a good kisser," Marlene murmured, idly levitating a parchment into the air.

"Who, Gideon?" Edmund asked.

"No, Remus," Marlene's face colored now, and the parchment sunk back to the tabletop abruptly as there was first stunned silence, and then roaring laughter.

"Merlin, Marlene, when did you kiss Lupin?" Edmund's feet slipped back to the floor as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Last Christmas. There was mistletoe involved. I am thoroughly unashamed," Marlene stated firmly.

"He is sort of cute," Alice admitted, earning a very alarmed look from Frank. "Oh stop it. You've got nothing to worry about."

Frank calmed instantly and decided to plant a quick kiss on Alice's cheek, both of them turning quite red and earning loud boos from their friends.

"None of that! None of that!" Edmund insisted. "We can talk about kissing, but there shall be no actual kissing at this table. Unless of course, you'd like to kiss me Marlene. I'd make an exception for you."

Edmund winked, and then there was a bang and he went tumbling backward and off of his chair, crashing into another table and causing a small avalanche of books. Marlene stood halfway out of her seat, grinning smugly and one hand planted on the table, the other holding her wand in Edmund's direction. Frank, Alice, and Kingsley were positively exploded with laughter. Unfortunately, all the noise seemed to have finally attracted the attention of Madame Pince, and before Edmund could recover the librarian had swooped down on them.

"THIS IS A LIBRARY, NOT A QUIDDITCH PITCH!" Madame Pince shouted. "OUT. NOW."

Murmuring apologies and gathering books, parchments, and quills, the fifth years hurriedly exited the library before Madame Pince decided to do more than shout, Kingsley tugging Edmund free from the pile of books as they ran. Frank had rescued Edmund's bag and stuffed what he hoped were the Hufflepuff boy's belongings inside, and as soon as they safely reached the corridor he tossed the bag back to its owner.

"Might need this."

"Thanks," Edmund slung the bag over his shoulder. "That was an interesting way to end the evening."

"You're welcome," Marlene said. "Next time maybe you ought to think before you speak."

"I'll be sure and keep that in mind. Right now, I think I'll just go to bed after suffering a severe head injury due to falling books," Edmund laughed, his tie now resting on the tops of his ears. "You coming Alice?"

"Of course," Alice smiled and tugged Frank back into the shadow of an arch in the wall, and the other three pretended not to see them kissing each other goodnight. Frank stumbled away first, waving vaguely in their direction and striding away in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Alice was still smiling as she reached Edmund's side.

"Shall we?" Edmund gave a slight bow.

"Why thank you good sir," Alice curtsied and took his arm. The pair of Hufflepuffs bid their friends goodnight, then descended the stairs toward their common room.

"We can't be outdone by Hufflepuffs, can we?" Kingsley asked, managing not to grin.  

"It just wouldn't be right," Marlene agreed, taking Kingsley's arm. The two of them set off toward Ravenclaw tower, footsteps loud in the empty hallway. Then they turned a corner and vanished, leaving only an echo of footsteps and whispers and laughter behind.


End file.
